Amazing Spider-Man
Amazing Spider-Man is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business: 02 Apr 2014 Current Issue :Amazing Spider-Man #1: 30 Apr 2014 Next Issue :Amazing Spider-Man #1.1: 07 May 2014 Status On-Going twice-monthly. A new series started in April 2014. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker' - Bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter Parker gained spider-like abilities, including super agility & strength, wall-climbing, and web-shooting. After his Uncle Ben was killed by a street criminal, Peter took up the mantle of Spider-Man to fight crime. Allies *'Mary Jane Watson - '''Formerly engaged to Peter Parker. The engagement was broken off for reasons thus far undisclosed. Mary Jane was married to Peter prior to the events of One More Day. *'May Parker/Aunt May''' - Peter Parker's aunt. Raised him (along with her late husband Ben) after the death of Peter's parents. Enemies Most notable are Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Lizard, Electro & Venom. But there are really too many to mention here. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things * J. Jonah Jameson - Publisher of the Daily Bugle. Peter's sometime employer, but Spider-Man's nemesis. Recent Storylines Amazing Spider-Man #1 Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business Amazing Spider-Man #700.5 Amazing Spider-Man #700.4 Amazing Spider-Man #700.3 Amazing Spider-Man #700.2 Amazing Spider-Man #700.1 Amazing Spider-Man #700 Amazing Spider-Man #699.1 Amazing Spider-Man #699 Past Storylines Amazing Spider-Man #591 FACE FRONT PART TWO 'NUFF SAID. The story begins where 590 leaves off when Spidey takes off his mask. We see that he is completely invisible due to Sue Storm. He and the FF fight off the evil creatures attacking the Korts after Mr. Fantastic informs spidey that 13 1/2 days go by on earth for every hour they spend in the macroverse. Drama boils on earth as Harry has a near fatal alcholic experience, Aunt May falls for J.J.J. senior, while the Junior, on the other hand is trying to get Martha back. When all is said and done, Spidey decides to reveal his identity to the FF. Once arriving back on earth, Spider-Man finds out that J. Jonah Jameson has become mayor of New York City! Amazing Spider-Man #590 "FACE FRONT PART ONE Two years after a visit with the FF to the macroverse, a Universe above our own, Spidey is wrapping up another night of crime fighting, when the Fantastic Four come to him telling him the Korts, the people living in the Macroverse, have prayed that they return and save them. Spider-man agrees to venture with them. Upon Arrival, they find the Korts erected statues in their honor. Reed suddenly realizes something just as Johnny does. Johnny demands to know Web-Head's true identity. He sets fire to his mask and Spidey removes it. As he does this, Johnny Exclaims, "No freakin' Way!" The story is then to be continued... Amazing Spider-Man #524 "All Fall Down" - Iron Man manages to catch Peter as he falls through the atmosphere after the explosion of the big poison rocket, and takes him back to the tower to heal. As he's healing, Tony Stark discovers some oddities about Peter's bio readings, and asks Peter about them when he wakes up. Peter claims he's ok, but blacks out again after having a happy reunion with MJ. In the meantime, Tony Stark takes care of the reporter who was making life miserable for MJ. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-20 & Annual #1 plus Amazing Fantasy #15 (in B&W). "Featuring the birth of an unlikely hero and the early adventures that paved the way for the mega-popular media icon that Spider-Man is today. Introducing the Sandman, the Lizard, Electro and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121927 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #21-43 & Annual #2-3 (in B&W). "Peter Parker's chosen profession is a series of unrelenting tests -- but through all his trials, Spider-Man remains steadfast in his determination to use his gifts for the benefit of all. Featuring appearances by the Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter and Dr. Strange." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118632 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #44-65 & Annual #4 (in B&W). "Spider-Man's earliest adventures continue with classic stories featuring the Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio and the Shocker." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118640 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #69-89 & Annual #4-5 (in B&W). "In this volume, Peter faces some of his greatest challenges and his most harrowing foes such as Doc Ock and the Kingpin. Featuring a guest appearance by the Fantastic Four." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118659 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #90-113 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108815 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #114-137, plus Giant-Size Super-Heroes #1 and Giant-Size Spider-Man #1-2 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113657 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #138-160 & Annual #10, plus Giant Size Spider-Man #4-5 (in B&W). "From classics like Doc Ock to lesser known law breakers like Cyclone, we've got more villains than you can shake the proverbial stick at (although webbing is actually more recommended)! Illusion's the order of the day with the miscreant misdeeds of Mindworm, Mysterio, and Mirage - but the Jackal's got something much more enduring in mind! Witness the birth of the Clone Saga! Spidey faces a lashing from the Lizard, a scrap with the Scorpion and a tussle with the Tarantula - but can any menace truly match... the Spider-Mobile? Featuring the origins of the Jackal, the Grizzly, the Fly, Mose Magnum, and more" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118799 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #161-185 & Annual #11, plus Giant Size Spider-Man #6 and Nova #12 (in B&W). "Spider-Man is as amazing as ever against adversarial alumni like the Lizard and the Kingpin, as well as up-and-coming enemies such as Stegron and Jigsaw – with the lesser-known larcenies of the Big Wheel and the Spider-Squad to fill his spare time! Featuring the first appearances of Rocket Racer and Will O 'the Wisp! Forgotten chapters from the Green Goblin legacy and the Clone Saga! Spider-Man's origin and Peter Parker's college graduation! And J. Jonah Jameson at his best and worst! Guest-starring the Punisher, Nova the Human Rocket, the Human Torch and the X-Men!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125000 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #186-210 & Annuals #13-14, plus Peter Parker, Spectacular Spider-Man Annual #1 (in B&W). "J. Jonah Jameson's spent years making Spider-Man's life difficult — but payback's a switch when he gets shackled to Spidey, who has to rescue the irascible editor from not one but TWO mad scientists! Plus: the introductions of the Fly and Jigsaw! Electro, Mysterio, Calypso and Mesmero! And a Dr. Octopus saga so big it took two annuals to cover it! The death of a forgotten Golden Age hero and the fate of the burglar who started Spidey's career in the first place! Features first appearances by the Black Cat and Madame Web! Guest-starring Captain America, Dazzler, Dr. Strange, the Punisher and Spider-Woman." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130748 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #211-230 & Annual #5 (in B&W). "Peter Parker tries balancing his work problems and his love life with Deb Whitman, Spider-Man faces enemies right and left." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157476 *'Essential Spider-Man, vol. 11' - Collects vol. 1 #231-248 & Annual #6-7 (in B&W). "Along with such fan-favorite foes as Cobra, Mr. Hyde, the Vulture and the Tarantula, Spidey must contend with the introduction of the villain who made the eighties one of the most dramatic and exciting eras in Spider-history: the Hobgoblin! Witness the rise to power of the man who would impact Peter Parker’s life in the most sinister ways of all! Also featuring Will O’ the Wisp, Thunderball, Black Cat and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163301 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10, plus Amazing Fantasy #15. "Stories of spectacular web-slinging adventure from Spidey’s very beginning including, the tragic origin that started it all, the first appearances of the Daily Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson, Doctor Octopus, the Sandman, the Vulture, Electro, and guest-star nods by the Fantastic Four and Human Torch." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136924 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-19 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136940 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-30 & Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136967 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #31-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142800 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #41-50 & Annual #3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145656 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #51-61 & Annual #4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150544 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #62-67, Annual #5 & Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159355 *'Amazing Spider-Man Epic Collection, vol. 15: Ghosts of the Past' - Collects vol. 1 #259-272 & Annual #18-19, plus Web of Spider-Man #1 & 6. "The Hobgoblin is back! The high-flying villain is after Norman Osborn's journals - and he's targeted Mary Jane and the pregnant Liz Osborn! Plus, Mary Jane reveals the secrets of her childhood! The Scorpion attacks as J. Jonah Jameson ties the knot! Spidey battles the symbiotic alien costume in a senses-shattering showdown! The Kingpin strikes after the Beyonder turns a skyscraper to gold! Spidey faces the cosmic power of Firelord! The all-new Spider-Slayer attacks the person he believes to be Spider-Man: Mary Jane! And things get downright silly when Spidey must deal with Spider-Kid, Frog-Man and the Toad, and track a thief to… the suburbs!" - - (forthcoming, May 2014) *'Amazing Spider-Man Epic Collection, vol. 20: Cosmic Adventures' - Collects vol. 1 #326-333 & Annual #24; plus Spectacular Spider-Man #158-160 & Annual #10; and Web of Spider-Man #59-61 & Annual #6. "With great power comes great responsibility but what happens with unlimited cosmic power? When a science experiment goes wrong, Peter Parker's spider-powers are enhanced to an unbelievable degree! And the timing can't be beat - because with a cabal of deadly villains unleashing unpredictable attacks on Marvel's heroes, Spider-Man will need all his newfound power just to survive! But who or what is the real force behind Spidey's cosmic empowerment? And what is the battle he is destined to fight? Plus: Spider-Man teams up with the Punisher and deals with the return of Venom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785187898 *'Spider-Man: Death of the Stacys' - Collects vol. 1 #88-92, 121-122. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167277 *'Spider-Man: A New Goblin' - Collects vol. 1 #176-180. "Peter Parker's proven time and again that you can't keep a good man down, but keeping a bad one down is even harder! Norman Osborn's supposed to be dead, so who's going bats in the green-and-purple togs now? Whether the latest Green Goblin is an old friend or a new enemy, he's out to conquer the underworld — so Silvermane wants him dead, whether he kills Spider-Man first or not! Spidey fights both sides of a mob war, but the war's end may come in the form of another Goblin — if he doesn't take down everyone else!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131175 *'Spider-Man: Mark of the Tarantula' - Collects vol. 1 #231-237 & Annual #16. - *'Spider-Man: Carnage' - Collects vol. 1 #344-345, 359-363. - *'Spider-Man: The Next Chapter, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6 & Annual '99, plus Peter Parker: Spider-Man #1-6 & Thor vol. 2 #8. "Peter Parker thought he'd given up a life as Spider-Man, but he keeps getting pulled back in! With threats like the Kingpin, Bullseye, Dr. Octopus, Shadrac, the Scorpion, the Frightful Four, Marrow and Tokkots coming at him from every angle, it's a good thing Spider-Man has friends like the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Madame Web, Thor and Man-Thing at his side!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078515759X *'Spider-Man: The Next Chapter, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12, plus Peter Parker: Spider-Man #7-12 & & Annual '99. "Featuring such classic antagonists as Kraven the Hunter, Dr. Octopus, the Vulture, and the Blob - not to mention alternate versions of Green Goblin, electro, and the red Skull - this riotous roster reads like a veritable 'who's who' of Spider-rogues! Plus: the return of Venom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159665 *'Spider-Man: The Next Chapter, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19, plus Peter Parker: Spider-Man #13-19 & & Annual 2000. "Blazing battles against Electro, Mysterio, Kraven, Venom, the Green Goblin, Carnage, the Ghost, the Hulk, the Thing and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159770 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 1: Coming Home' - Collects vol. 2 #30-35. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108068 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2: Revelations' - Collects vol. 2 #36-39. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108777 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 3: Until the Stars Turn Cold' - Collects vol. 2 #40-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110755 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 4: The Life & Death of Spiders' - Collects vol. 2 #46-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110976 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 5: Unintended Consequences' - Collects vol. 2 #51-56. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110984 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 6: Happy Birthday' - Collects vol. 2 #57-58 & vol. 1 #500-502. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113436 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 7: The Book of Ezekial' - Collects vol. 1 #503-508. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115250 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 8: Sins Past' - Collects vol. 1 #509-514. "Holy! Looks like-! It can't be...is it? A stunning new evil emerges to stalk Peter Parker as the biggest Spider-Man event in years rocks the wall-crawler's world! The worst defeat that Peter Parker ever endured - a moment frozen in the minds of Spider-Man fans everywhere - was supposed to be far in his past. But now, two villains - ripped, perhaps, directly from that very moment - have emerged and they threaten to destroy everything that he holds dear!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115099 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 9: Skin Deep' - Collects vol. 1 #515-518. "Peter Parker must confront a former classmate who - like himself - was granted amazing powers during a science experiment gone awry. But why does he blame Peter for the laboratory mishap, and just how far will he take his quest for vengeance?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116427 *'Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 10: New Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #519-524. "Trump Tower has nothing on Spider-Man! Spinning out of the pages of New Avengers, you won't believe what the fickle hand of fate has in store for Peter Parker, Mary Jane, and Aunt May" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117644 *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects vol. 1 #525-528, plus Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117652 *'Civil War: Amazing Spider-Man' - Collects vol. 1 #532-538. "Life couldn’t be more complicated – or more dangerous – for Peter Parker. After rushing to the aftermath of the Stamford Massacre to offer aid to its victims, Peter travels with Tony Stark to Washington, D.C., and the White House – where the enactment of the Super Human Registration Act appears imminent. As the Marvel Universe braces for the implications of legislation that will forever change the societal status of super heroes, Peter is forced to make an important personal decision – maybe the most important decision of his life. As Civil War tears apart the super hero community, will Spidey stay true to that decision?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122370 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #546-551 & Spider-Man: Swing Shift plus a story from Venom Super Special. - WorldCat - ISBN 078512845X *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #552-558. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128468 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #559-563. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132422 *'Spider-Man: Kraven's First Hunt' - Collects vol. 1 #564-567. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132430 *'Spider-Man: New Ways to Die' - Collects vol. 1 #568-573. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132449 *'Spider-Man: Crime and Punisher' - Collects vol. 1 #574-577 & Spider-Man: Brand New Day – Extra #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134174 *'Spider-Man: Death and Dating' - Collects vol. 1 #578-583 & 2008 Annual. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134182 *'Spider-Man: Election Day' - Collects vol. 1 #583-588 & Extra #2-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134190 *'Spider-Man: American Son' - Collects vol. 1 #595-599, plus Extra! #3. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140832 *'Spider-Man: Died in Your Arms Tonight' - Collects vol. 1 #600-601 & Annual #36. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785144854 *'Spider-Man: Red-Headed Stranger' - Collects vol. 1 #602-605. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138692 *'Spider-Man: Return of the Black Cat' - Collects vol. 1 #606-611 & Web of Spider-Man #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138684 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 1: Electro & Sandman' - Collectsvol. 1 #612-616, Web of Spider-Man #2 & Dark Reign: The List – Amazing Spiderman. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138714 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 2: Rhino & Mysterio' - Collects vol. 1 #617-621 & Web of Spider-Man #3-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138722 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 3: Vulture & Morbius' - Collects vol. 1 #622-625 & Web of Spider-Man #2, 6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146121 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 4: Juggernaut' - Collects vol. 1 #229-230, 626-629. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146148 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 5: Lizard' - Collects vol. 1 #630-633. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146164 *'Spider-Man: The Grim Hunt' - Collects vol. 1 #634-637. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146180 *'Spider-Man: One Moment in Time' - Collects vol. 1 #638-641. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146202 *'Spider-Man: Origin of the Species' - Collects vol. 1 #642-647. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146229 *'Spider-Man: Big Time' - Collects vol. 1 #648-651. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146245 *'Spider-Man: Matters of Life and Death' - Collects vol. 1 #652-657. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151036 *'Spider-Man: The Fantastic Spider-Man' - Collects vol. 1 #658-662. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151079 *'Spider-Man: The Return of Anti-Venom' - Collects vol. 1 #663-665, plus FCBD 2011: Amazing Spider-Man. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151095 *'Spider-Man: Spider-Island' - Collects vol. 1 #666-673, plus Venom #6-9 & Spider-Island: Deadly Foes. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151052 *'Spider-Man: Flying Blind' - Collects vol. 1 #674-677, plus Daredevil vol. 3 #8. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160027 *'Spider-Man: Trouble on the Horizon' - Collects vol. 1 #678-681 & #679.1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160043 *'Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #682-687, plus Ends of the Earth #1 & Avenging Spider-Man #8. - WorldCat - ISBN 078516006X *'Spider-Man: Lizard – No Turning back' - Collects vol. 1 #688-691, plus Untold Tales of Spider-Man #9. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160086 *'Spider-Man: Danger Zone' - Collects vol. 1 #692-697, plus Avenging Spider-Man #11. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160108 *'Spider-Man: Dying Wish' - Collects vol. 1 #698-700. - WorldCat - ISBN 078516524X *'Amazing Spider-Man: Peter Parker—The One and Only' - Collects #700.1 - 700.5. - - (forthcoming, May 2014) *'Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #30-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138935 *'Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection, book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #46-58 & vol. 1 #500-502. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138943 *'Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection, book 3' - Collects vol. 1 #503-518. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138951 *'Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection, book 4' - Collects vol. 1 #519-528, plus Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4. & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513896X *'Amazing Spider-Man by JMS Ultimate Collection, book 5' - Collects vol. 1 #529-545, plus Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #24 & Sensational Spider-Man #41. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138978 *'Spider-Man: Big Time Ultimate Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #648-662 & 654.1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162178 *'Spider-Man: Big Time — The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #663-676 & Infested #1, plus FCBD 2011: Amazing Spider-Man & 'Spider-Island: Deadly Foes'' - Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10 & Amazing Fantasy #15. "When Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider, he became much more than the shy, introverted high school student he had always been! Now possessed of the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider, he sought to use his newfound abilities to achieve wealth and fame. But, after his beloved Uncle Ben was murdered, the grief-stricken youth soon realized that with great power must also come great responsibility. Now, Peter wages a one man, web-slinging crusade against all evildoers in the costumed identity of... the Amazing Spider-Man!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112561 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-19 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112642 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-30 & Annual #2. "Battles with the Green Goblin, the Molten Man, Vulture and Scorpion! Featuring appearences by Dr. Strange and the Human Torch!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111883 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #31-40. "As Spider-Man struggles to stop the crime spree of the Master Planner (secretly Dr. Octopus) and his men, he ends up buried under a collapsed water tower! See Spidey use his strength as never before to get free! Peter Parker tries balancing his new life at college and his Aunt May's ailing health! Ned Leeds wants to marry Betty Brant, but she's still got feelings for her old flame, Peter, who's too preoccupied to even notice his beautiful new classmate Gwen Stacy! Spidey tangles with old foes like Kraven the Hunter and the Molten Man, and new ones like the Looter, a Guy Named Joe, and Mendel Stromm! And when the Green Goblin attacks, he learns Spider-Man is Peter Parker, then reveals himself as Norman Osborn, father of Peter's classmate, Harry!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111891 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #41-50 & Annual #3. "After months of hints and failed setups, Mary Jane Watson jumps into Peter Parker's life with a bang - leaving him unsure who he likes more, MJ or Gwen Stacy! And while Peter gets a motorcycle and his fi rst apartment with friend Harry Osborn, Spider-Man faces villains deadlier than ever! The Lizard! Kraven the Hunter! A new Vulture! The Kingpin! And introducing the Rhino and Shocker! What's a web-slinger to do? Plus: The Avengers try to recruit Spidey by sending him after the Hulk! And weary of public mistrust, Peter decides he'll be Spider-Man no more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111905 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #51-61 & Annual #4. "A four-part Doctor Octopus epic – plus appearances by the Kingpin, Ka-Zar, the Spider-Slayer, Captain Stacy and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785113622 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 7' - Collects vol. 1 #62-67, Annual #5 & Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116362 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 8' - Collects vol. 1 #68-77 & Marvel Super-Heroes #14. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120742 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 1 #78-87. "Well tickle my webs and call it time for another offering of the greatest, friendliest, webslingingest super hero of all—the Amazing Spider-Man! The adventures Stan 'The Man' and the Jazzy One, John Romita, have in store for you in this ten-spot of tales are enough to make even ol’ J. Jonah Jameson fall in love with Spidey. Well, maybe not, but that means you’ve no competition for a date with the likes of the Prowler in his first appearance; the beautiful Black Widow seen for the first time in her sultry new spy gear; an underworld family in-fight between the Kingpin and the Schemer including Vanessa Fisk’s entrée into Marveldom; and the Chameleon, Electro and the Kangaroo, a poor assemblage that’s always a bridesmaid and never a bride. It’s not just the most colorful array of villains in comics, of course! There’s melodrama aplenty in the fashion that could only befit poor Peter Parker. See how Mr. Luckless himself handles not only the loss of his powers and glowing Gwen’s fear of Spidey, but how he wiggles his way out of revealing his identity right before Gwen, MJ, and the gang’s very eyes! We’ll be waiting, so don’t forget that corsage, most Fearless Front Facer!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124624 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 10' - Collects vol. 1 #88-99. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129324 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 11' - Collects vol. 1 #100-109. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135073 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 12' - Collects vol. 1 #110-120. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142142 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 13' - Collects vol. 1 #121-131. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150366 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 14' - Collects vol. 1 #132-142, plus Giant-Size Super-Heroes #1 And Marvel Treasury Edition #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159754 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 15' - Collects vol. 1 #143-155, plus Marvel Special Edition Treasury #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166319 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man, vol. 16' - Collects vol. 1 #156-168 & Annual #10. - *'Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-38 & Annuals #1-2, plus Amazing Fantasy #15, Strange Tales Annual #2, and Fantastic Four Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124020 *'Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #39-67 & Annuals #3-5, plus Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515857X *'Spider-Man by Roger Stern Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #203, 224-252 & Annual #16-17, plus The Spectacular Spider-Man #43-61 & 85. - - (forthcoming, March 2014) *'Gil Kane's Amazing Spider-Man: Artist's Edition' - Collects vol. 1 #96-102 & 121 from the original art. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775253 *'Marvel Apes' - Collects vol. 1 #110-111, plus Marvel Apes #0-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139141 *'Spider-Man: Return of the Burglar' - Collects vol. 1 #193-200. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162658 *'Spider-Man: Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut' - Collects vol. 1 #224-230. "Webs won’t stop him, electricity won’t stop him — even a wrecking ball to the face won’t stop him! But with friend and ally Madame Web near death, Spider-Man’s got to stop the Juggernaut somehow! Plus: the Vulture’s attacking from the air, and the Foolkiller’s shooting from the shadows, but it’s the Black Cat who strikes the keenest blow — to the web-slinger’s heart!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162631 *'Amazing Spider-Man By David Michelinie And Todd McFarlane Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #296-329. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157298 *'Spider-Man: Sinister Six' - Collects vol. 1 #334-339 & Annual #1. "When still in high school, the Amazing Spider-Man faced one of his most chilling challenges when six of his most nerve-wracking nemeses formed a cabal of crime: the Sinister Six! Years later, Doctor Octopus reunites the team for his most remarkable racket yet, and time has made them deadlier than ever — even as it's made Spidey's life more complicated than ever! Can he teach the Six a lesson, or will they school him instead?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137971 *'Spider-Man: The Other' - Collects vol. 1 #525-528, plus Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #1-4 & Marvel Knights Spider-Man #19-22. "The lives of Peter Parker and everyone close to him change forever! Haunted by unsettling dreams. Disturbed by a growing sense of dread. Convinced that people are out to get him. A portrait of someone on the edge of a nervous breakdown? Nah. Simply a typical day for Peter Parker, as your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must contend with a new and deadly opponent named Tracer, self-defense lessons with Captain America and some disturbing news that will change his life in a distinctly negative manner. This is the startling super-story that turns the wall-crawler's world upside down and setting the stage for the year to come." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121889 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day Vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #546-551 & Spider-Man: Swing Shift plus a story from Venom Super Special. "After the devastatingly heartwarming events of "One More Day," Peter Parker puts the past behind him and sets forth on a Brand New Day! Spidey's new status quo gets a swift punch in the gut with new villains, new friends and some familiar faces that promise to make Peter's life messier than ever before. This is where it's all happening. Same Old Power. Same Old Responsibility. Brand New Day." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128433 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day Vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #552-558. "Peter confronts major changes at the Daily Bugle while New York is under siege by a blizzard, and a new villain, Freak, rampages through town. If he hopes to stand a chance against this new threat, Spider-Man is going to have to enlist the help of his New Avengers teammates!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128441 *'Spider-Man: Brand New Day Vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #559-563. "The DB, New York's trashiest tabloid, has just hired the sleaziest, most muckraking, lowlife paparazzi of them all... Peter Parker?! Say it ain't so, True Believer! Also, J. Jonah Jameson finds inner peace and harmony... (Hey, it could happen! Maybe.) All this and the first-ever live-streaming super-villain: Screwball! Plus: It's web-slinger vs. wall-crawler as we answer the question - who is 'The Other Spider-Man?'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132155 *'Spider-Man: Kraven's First Hunt' - Collects vol. 1 #564-567. "Her name is Kraven. She's Spider-Man's newest and most terrifying nemesis — and she just discovered his secret identity. With an army of villains at her command, even with the help of Daredevil, can Spidey protect his secret identity from his new foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132163 *'Spider-Man: New Ways to Die' - Collects vol. 1 #568-573. "The Thunderbolts are coming to New York to take down Spider-Man! Spidey's a villain? Norman Osborn's a hero? What kind of crazy, mixed-up world is this? Next thing you'll tell us is that black is white and white is black...Or maybe that has something to do with Venom, Mister Negative, and the birth of an all-new Spider Villain! Or would that be an all-new Spider-Hero? Spidey's Brand New Day will be changed forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132171 *'Spider-Man: Crime and Punisher' - Collects vol. 1 #574-577 & Spider-Man: Brand New Day – Extra #1. "Whatever happened to Flash Thompson? A powerful story taking Peter Parker’s former nemesis and Spider-Man’s biggest fan from the avenues of New York to the war torn Middle East along with his fellow brothers in the U.S. Army. And then, as the Mayoral election ramps up, gang activity is at an all time high... and Mr. Negative’s newest enforcer, Hammerhead, works to bring all the gangs under one banner...or else. With some of the kids from Aunt May’s F.E.A.S.T. center caught in the crossfire, Spidey stands up to his old foe...but Hammerhead’s got some new tricks and even Spider-Man can’t stop him this time. Plus, it’s a good old-fashioned Spider-Man/Punisher punch-up-a-palooza! What’s Punisher want with a mysterious, power-enhancing serum? What does Moses Magnum have to do with it? And why is Peter Parker Driving a cab?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133933 *'Spider-Man: Death and Dating' - Collects vol. 1 #578-583 & 2008 Annual. "Random earthquakes don’t happen in New York – trust us, we live here. So how did one trap Spidey and a subway car full of New Yorkers underground? But there’s more to these passengers than meets the eye as a high powered mob trial’s verdict is in their hands. And one of them has a crucial connection to Pete’s old boss, J. Jonah Jameson! Also, when a bizarre criminal endangers his Aunt May, Peter Parker is determined to bring him to justice. But who is this strange, faceless felon? How can Spider-Man stop a guy who can slip through his webbing? Plus, finally learn the truth about how Harry Osborn came back from the dead." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133941 *'Spider-Man: 24/7' - Collects vol. 1 #589-594 & Extra #2. "In the aftermath of Spidey's Fantastic Four voyage, his whole world is turned upside down by the new rules of the world. The good news is that after all these years, Spider-Man finally gets the upper hand on J. Jonah Jameson—but it's gonna cost him, particularly with the all-new Vulture winging into town! Then, Peter drops by Aunt May's house for the shock of his life! Set your faces to stun! Plus: Spidey's old nemesis The Spot returns deadlier than ever! Wait. Did we just use 'The Spot' and 'deadlier' in the same sentence? You better believe it! Also, an adventure from Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four's past is about to have a profound effect on their future... that's if Spidey and the Torch can stop fighting long enough to notice! What's the cosmic-level rift that's dividing two of the Marvel U.'s best friends?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133968 *'Spider-Man: American Son' - Collects vol. 1 #595-599, plus Extra! #3. "Spider-Man’s world has become more messed-up and stressful than ever and the fact that his biggest enemy, is in charge of the world...and the Avengers... is only the icing on a really dangerous cake. Now faced with hard choices about family and friendship, Spider-Man knows exactly what he has to do to save the world... it’s time to take down Norman Osborn." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138706 *'Spider-Man: Died in Your Arms Tonight' - Collects vol. 1 #600-601 & Annual #36. "The return of Doctor Octopus, Daredevil, a wedding you never predicted, and the return of one of the most important people in Peter Parker’s life. Doc’s back in town, but it’s only a prelude to darker days ahead as Spidey unknowingly prepares for a gauntlet he can’t even see coming." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785144595 *'Spider-Man: Red-Headed Stranger' - Collects vol. 1 #602-605. "The Chameleon returns with a terrifying new mission that has Mayor J. Jonah Jameson squarely in his sights! Meanwhile, the Anti-Spider Squad narrows its dragnet around the Wall-Crawler, and Peter Parker gets a brand new job...will it bring him closer to the newly-returned Mary Jane, or push her further away?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141588 *'Spider-Man: Return of the Black Cat' - Collects vol. 1 #606-611 & Web of Spider-Man #1. "Raptor is back for revenge against the man he claims killed his family - Ben Reilly, the clone of Spider-Man! Unfortunately, the only person alive that fits Ben's description is Peter Parker! As this super powered psycho with a thirst for vengeance targets Peter, his family, and his friends, even Spider-Man might not be able to save the day this time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142495 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 1: Electro & Sandman' - Collects vol. 1 #612-616, Web of Spider-Man #2 & Dark Reign: The List –Amazing Spiderman. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142649 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 2: Rhino & Mysterio' - Collects vol. 1 #617-621 & Web of Spider-Man #3-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142657 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 3: Vulture & Morbius' - Collects vol. 1 #622-625 & Web of Spider-Man #2, 6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146113 *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 4: Juggernaut' - Collects vol. 1 #229-230, 626-629. "When a pounding Spider-Sense headache leads Spider-Man to the comatose body of his biggest, toughest foe, he realizes that something — or someone — can indeed stop the Juggernaut! But who? How? And who are they coming for next? Can Spider-Man find out before it's too late? And will Peter Parker ever get to have dinner with Carlie Cooper?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514613X *'Spider-Man: The Gauntlet, book 5: Lizard' - Collects vol. 1 #630-633. "Half-Man, Half-Reptile... 'the Lizard will take over all of Earth unless Spider-Man alone can stop him!' With these words, Dr. Curt Connors, the man who would be The Lizard, ushered a new kind of villainy into Spider-Man's life. Now a widower with a son in foster care, and working at the bottom of the pharmaceutical industry, Connors is a broken shell of a man... how long will it be before a Lizard breaks that shell? How will it affect Peter Parker's date with Carlie Cooper?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146156 *'Spider-Man: The Grim Hunt' - Collects vol. 1 #634-637. "Several years ago, one of Spider-Man's greatest enemies, Kraven the Hunter, stalked his last prey, dying with a violent, misbegotten honor. Now, two women claiming to be his wife and daughter have tracked Spider-Man through the urban jungle, weakening him through the Gauntlet while they prepare to attempt an unholy resurrection. They're hunting Spiders... and Spider-Man's friends and namesakes are in their sights." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146172 *'Spider-Man: One Moment in Time' - Collects vol. 1 #638-641. "What really happened at the wedding of Spider-Man and Mary Jane? What does Mary Jane know about Spider-Man today?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146199 *'Spider-Man: Origin of the Species' - Collects vol. 1 #642-647. "When Norman Osborn's baby is born... every villain on the planet wants the first ever strain of pure Goblin blood, leaving Spider-Man's friends and family exposed to a Sinister plan that threatens to bring down every strand or Peter's life that's been stitched together carefully over the past few years." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146210 *'Spider-Man: Big Time' - Collects vol. 1 #648-651. "Big changes are happening for the Amazing Spider-Man: Bigger threats, bigger guest-stars, and a big opportunity that could turn Peter Parker’s life around! Which cast members are staying and who’s saying goodbye?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146237 *'Spider-Man: Matters of Life and Death' - Collects vol. 1 #652-657. "The Spider-Slayer is about to unleash an entire insect army on Spider-Man's world! And as part of his ultimate revenge, Smythe is out turn one of Spidey's first-ever victories into one of his biggest losses." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151028 *'Spider-Man: The Fantastic Spider-Man' - Collects vol. 1 #658-662. "The Sinister Six vs. Spider-Man and the FF - and by FF, we mean the entire Future Foundation! Know what's not a good place for children, even super-powered kids? A full-scale battle with the world's deadliest super villains!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151060 *'Spider-Man: The Return of Anti-Venom' - Collects vol. 1 #663-665, plus FCBD 2011: Amazing Spider-Man. "Anti-Venom returns to help Spider-Man wage war against Mr. Negative and his criminal empire - whether Spidey wants him to or not! And when an all-new Wraith enters the fray, will she prove to be a friend or foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151087 *'Spider-Man: Spider-Island' - Collects vol. 1 #666-673, plus Venom #6-9 & Spider-Island: Deadly Foes. "New York City becomes Infested—and eight million people are plagued! Normal people are getting Spider-Powers! But not all of them realize that with great power must also come... you know the rest. Okay, sure we often say Peter Parker's life will never be the same." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151044 *'Spider-Man: Flying Blind' - Collects vol. 1 #674-677, plus Daredevil vol. 3 #8. "It's a brave new city! As the costs of Spider-Island continue to rise, Spidey's first enemy returns! The Vulture is back and making kids do his high-flying dirty work for him. Will Spidey be able to stop this flying Fagan from twisting young runaways before another boy falls from the sky? Then: the return of the Sinister Six! Find out what everyone's favorite sextet of super villains has been up to while New York was spidered out. All leading up to Doc Ock's master plan to - well - you'll have to wait and see!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160019 *'Spider-Man: Trouble on the Horizon' - Collects vol. 1 #678-681 & #679.1. "New York City is a wasteland — because of Spider-Man?! A glimpse of the future leaves Spidey with twelve hours to figure out how to stop it from happening. Spider-Man makes a last-ditch effort to save time itself, but can our wall-crawling hero win this race against the future? Then, Morbius the Living Vampire returns! And because you asked for it: Spider-Man in spaaaaaace! Rescuing John Jameson from the machinations of the dying Dr. Octopus, Spidey and the Human Torch find themselves trapped on a space station full of octo-zombies — as it plummets toward Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160035 *'Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #682-687, plus Ends of the Earth #1 & Avenging Spider-Man #8. "Dr. Otto Octavius holds the entire Earth hostage with his dying breath. The world may be ready to give in to his demands, but Spider-Man and his fellow Avengers sure aren’t! Spidey and the Avengers face off with the Sinister Six in a globe-hopping showdown, but the stakes are dangerously raised when Sandman takes control of the entire Sahara desert! The Earth inches ever closer to destruction — so how does Doc Ock suddenly become its greatest hero? Why do the Avengers become his new Sinister Six? And what price will Spider-Man pay to buy the whole world one more day?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160051 *'Spider-Man: Lizard – No Turning back' - Collects vol. 1 #688-691, plus Untold Tales of Spider-Man #9. "Spidey finds himself stuck between two monsters when Morbius the Living Vampire attempts to cure the Lizard and restore Curt Connors. But if Connors is cured, who or what is that new Lizard creature? It’s definitely someone Spider-Man knows, and he might notice — if only he wasn’t so busy trying to save everyone from a crazed Morbius!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160078 *'Spider-Man: Danger Zone' - Collects vol. 1 #692-697, plus Avenging Spider-Man #11. "The Hobgoblin returns ... but his newest diabolical scheme will throw even Spider-Man for a loop! Plus: Spidey is stuck in a world where Peter Parker never existed - and reality is coming apart!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160094 *'Spider-Man: Dying Wish' - Collects vol. 1 #698-700. "The end of Spider-Man's world begins, when the dying Doctor Octopus discovers who Peter Parker really is!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165231 Digital *'Amazing Spider-Man Masterworks, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10 & Amazing Fantasy #15. - *'Amazing Spider-Man Masterworks, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #11-19 & Annual #1. - *'Amazing Spider-Man Masterworks, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #20-30 & Annual #2. - *'Amazing Spider-Man Masterworks, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 1 #31-40. - *'Amazing Spider-Man Masterworks, vol. 5' - Collects vol. 1 #41-50 & Annual #3. - *'Spider-Man: Death of the Stacys' - Collects vol. 1 #88-92, 121-122. - *'Spider-Man: Sinister Six' - Collects vol. 1 #334-339 & Annual #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-441 & 500-700, 1963-1998 & 2003-2013 * Volume 2: #1-58, 1999-2003 * Volume 3: #1- , 2014-present Future Publication Dates :Amazing Spider-Man: Family Business OGN HC: 02 Apr 2014 :Amazing Spider-Man #1.1: 07 May 2014 :Amazing Spider-Man #2: 21 May 2014 :Amazing Spider-Man #1.2: 04 Jun 2014 :Amazing Spider-Man #3: 18 Jun 2014 News & Features * 16 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47785 NYCC 2012: Dan Slott Looks Back at The Amazing Spider-Man] (video) * 14 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/nycc-2012-amazing-spider-man-panel.html NYCC 2012: Marvel NOW!: Amazing Spider-Man Panel] * 23 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40621 Slott Prepares to Shock Spidey's World in Amazing Spider-Man #700] * 21 Jun 2012 - Marvel Plans a Big Time 50th Anniversary for Spider-Man * 25 Apr 2012 - Dan Slott Talks Spider-Man @ C2E2 2012 (video) * 14 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38165 C2E2: Amazing Spider-Man Panel] * 17 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/wondercon-2012-no-turning-back-spider-man.html WonderCon 2012: "No Turning Back" for Amazing Spider-Man] * 15 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dan-slott-amazing-spider-man-111215.html Dan Slott Preps Amazing Spider-Man for "Ends of the Earth"] * 11 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35398 Spider-Island Hopping: Slott on Amazing Spider-Man #673] * 19 Jul 2011 - "Spider-Island" and Beyond: Slott on Spidey's Busy Schedule * 15 Jul 2011 - Slott's "Spider-Island": Everyone Does Whatever a Spider Can * 08 Dec 2009 - Weekly Webbing with Wells: Anti-Venom, Punisher, Lizard * 07 Dec 2009 - Waid's Electric Spider-Man Plans * 24 Nov 2009 - Weekly Webbing with Van Lente: Running "The Gauntlet" * 30 Oct 2009 - Spider-man is part of the family: Marvel artist John Romita Jr opens his heart * 04 Aug 2009 - Weekly Webbing with Wacker: It's Baa-aaack! * 22 Jul 2009 - The Trouble with Harry: Kelly on “American Son” * 16 Jul 2009 - 2 Great Tastes That Taste Great Together: Joe Kelly/Deadpool * 07 Jul 2009 - Romita Jr.'s Amazing Feats * 20 Jun 2009 - HeroesCon: Putting Spidey Through "The Gauntlet" * 20 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090620-back-in-black-cat.html Back in Black ... Cat? Joe Kelly on Her Amazing Return] * 19 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21678 WWPhilly: The Amazing Spider-Man Panel] * 19 Jun 2009 - WWPhilly: Webheads Talk Spider-Man! * 19 Jun 2009 - Joe Kelly Talks Spider-Man * 12 Jun 2009 - Weekly Webbing: Waid & Van Lente on Bringing Back MJ * 05 Jun 2009 - Weekly Webbing with Wacker: Osborn, Unmasking, #600 and More * 02 Jun 2009 - Fathers & Sons & Spiders: Joe Kelly Talks “American Son” * 28 May 2009 - Father Issues: Joe Kelly on Spider-Man's "American Son" * 01 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050901-WB-SLott.html Word Balloon: Dan Slott - Spidey & the Mighty Avengers] (audio) * 24 Apr 2009 - CBR TV: Marc Guggenheim, Part 2 (video) * 24 Apr 2009 - Weekly (Assistant) Webbing: Assistant Editor Tom Brennan * 21 Apr 2009 - Mark Waid Talks "Spider-Man 24/7" and JJJ Love * 20 Apr 2009 - The Mayor & the Macroverse: Slott Talks Spidey * 17 Apr 2009 - Weekly Webbing: Hizzonor and the Web-Head * 15 Apr 2009 - Marvel Comics shocker: Bloomberg out, Spider-Man's nemesis in as city's new mayor * 10 Apr 2009 - The Weekly Webbing with Dan Slott: Pulling the Mask Off * 30 Mar 2009 - The Weekly Webbing with Steve Wacker: Spider-Summit * 30 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20605 Slott Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 27 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20589 Sins of the Father Figures: Guggenheim on Amazing Spider-Man] * 20 Mar 2009 - Weekly Webbing with... Marc Guggenheim * 20 Feb 2009 - Steve Wacker Answers Your Spider-Man Questions, Part 2 * 19 Feb 2009 - Steve Wacker Answers Your Spider-Man Questions, Part 1 * 18 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20103 Guggenheim Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 17 Feb 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Spider-Man * 11 Feb 2009 - Coming Up in Spider-Man: with Steve Wacker (video) * 09 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19964 NYCC: Wacker, Waid, Kelly, and Jimenez on Amazing Spider-Man Year Two] * 08 Feb 2009 - NYCC '09 - Weekly Webbing with Wacker Special Edition * 30 Jan 2009 - The Weekly Webbing With...Tom Brevoort * 28 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19741 Assassination Plot: Guggenheim Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 20 Jan 2009 - Goofball Triumphant: Fred Van Lente on The Spot * 19 Jan 2009 - Guggenheim's "Character Assassination" Spider-Man * 16 Jan 2009 - The Weekly Webbing With Wacker - And Guggenheim * 14 Jan 2009 - Creating History with the President-Elect * 13 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19527 Dan Slott Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 13 Jan 2009 - Zeb Wells - Writing the Spider-Man/Obama Meeting * 08 Jan 2009 - Web-Slinger in the White House, Quesada on CNN * 08 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010908-Spider-Man-Obama.html Spider-Man Meets Obama in Amazing Spider-Man #583] * 07 Jan 2009 - Obama, Spider-Man on the same comic-book page * 10 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19120 Sterner Stuff: Roger Stern On Amazing Spider-Man] * 01 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120801-Rog-Stern.html Back Into the Web: Roger Stern on Amazing Spider-Man] * 21 Nov 2008 - Marc Guggenheim on Spider-Man: "Character Assassination" * 20 Nov 2008 - Shock(er) to the System: Waid Talks Spidey * 07 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18738 Joe Kelly Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 17 Oct 2008 - Web of Fortune: Slott Talks Spider-Man * 15 Oct 2008 - Slott: Spider-Man Is Greatest Job In The World * 01 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18291 Guggenheim Talks Amazing Spider-Man, Annual] * 25 Sep 2008 - Mark Waid on Teaming Colbert and Spider-Man * 24 Sep 2008 - Spider-Man Teams up with ... Stephen Colbert? * 24 Sep 2008 - Wacker & Brevoort Answer Your Spidey Questions * 24 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090824-ColbertSpider-Man.html Stephen Colbert Joins Spider-Man in Amazing #573] * 02 Sep 2008 - Bringing Back Hammerhead - Talking Spider-Man with Joe Kelly * 28 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080828-WackerASM.html Checking in With Steve Wacker on Amazing Spider-Man] * 27 Aug 2008 - Spider-Gasm: Slott Talks "New Ways to Die" * 27 Aug 2008 - Burying Spider-Man? Mark Waid on Spidey * 26 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080826-AmazingSpider-ManAnnual.html Marc Guggenheim - Amazing Annual: Jackpot Revealed?] * 25 Aug 2008 - Guggenheim on Spider-Man and... Flash Thompson? * 15 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17734 Rivera to Draw Amazing Spider-Man] * 14 Aug 2008 - Dan Slott Talks Spidey in "New Ways to Die" * 13 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16800 Joe Kelly talks Amazing Spider-Man: Brand New Day-Extra!!] * 11 Jun 2008 - Bob Gale - Spider-Man vs. Spider-Man, with No Clones * 05 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16699 From Jersey to Coney: Gale talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 31 May 2008 - WW Philly: Got Kraven? Guggenheim Re-imagines the Hunter * 31 May 2008 - WW PHILLY '08: Spider-Man's Brand New Day Panel * 30 May 2008 - WW Philly: Spider-Man's Brand New Day Panel * 16 May 2008 - Guggenheim's Thoughts on Spider-Man * 01 May 2008 - Steve Wacker on Spider-Man's "New Ways to Die" * 01 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16246 Enemies at the Gates: Wacker Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 30 Apr 2008 - Anti-Venom to Debut in August * 18 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16061 NYCC: Waid and Wacker Talk Amazing Spider-Man] * 15 Mar 2008 - Talking Spider-Man with Joe Kelly * 15 Mar 2008 - Wacker and His Amazing Additions: Kelly & McKone * 26 Feb 2008 - REFLECTIONS #234: Marc Guggenheim, Part I * 06 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12894 Taking Another (Web) Swing: Kitson Talks Amazing Spider-Man] * 29 Jan 2008 - The CWR Interview: Dan Slott * 10 Jan 2008 - Comic fans fume as Marvel erases Spidey-MJ marriage * 10 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=142713 Talking Amazing Spider-Man with Dan Slott] * 07 Jan 2008 - Marvel Reveals Spider-Man's New Status Quo * 04 Jan 2008 - The “One More Day” Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 5 of 5 * 04 Jan 2008 - Post-OMD - Steve Wacker on "Brand New Day" * 03 Jan 2008 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 4 of 5 * 03 Jan 2008 - One More (More) Day? JMS Explains His Ending * 02 Jan 2008 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 3 of 5 * 31 Dec 2007 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 2 of 5 * 28 Dec 2007 - The "One More Day" Interviews with Joe Quesada, Pt. 1 of 5 * 08 Nov 2007 - Spidey: "Brand New Day" Preview/Schedule Update * 05 Sep 2007 - Dan Slott - Still an Amazing Ride * 28 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11717 John Romita, Jr. Returns to Amazing Spider-Man in 2008] * 28 Jul 2007 - SDCC '07: Spider Round Table - The Writers and Artists * 28 Jul 2007 - CCI: Spider-Man and His Amazing New Creative Team * 15 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116780 Heroes Con/WW Philly '07: Steve Wacker on Amazing Spider-Man Three Times a Month] * 27 Mar 2007 - Ron Garney: Talking Black Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher Website *wikipedia:Spider-Man *''wikipedia:The_Amazing_Spider-Man'' *[http://www.comics.org/series.lasso?SeriesID=11288 The Amazing Spider-Man] - GCD Entry Category:Super-Hero